robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
National Broadcasting System
National Broadcasting System (formerly Magister Broadcasting System, Magister Productions Network, MBS, TV5) was a Philippine-American television company founded by Magister Games. The channel is not currently popular, but it is has new programs for the next season. NBS has 2 affiliates, RBN and Tempest. The television channel has shows that are made with Roblox, and not made with Roblox. NBS is also known for the channel who has the most rebrandings and most of the rebrandings are met with criticism. The channel is available on YouTube , Twitch, Viloud, ROBLOXify and Mimu. History "MPN" era. (October-December 2018) Magister Broadcasting System was founded on the 31st of October 2018. It announced the shows Mag Time Bigtime, and 1000 Ways to OOF, along with ReactionsTV, which had been on other channels, and About The Planets and Stars, which is an educational show. "Magister Broadcasting System" era. (January 12, 2019) On December 27, 2018, Magister Productions Network announced on Discord that the Magister Games, owner of MBS will be changing the name of MPN to Magister Broadcasting System (now TV5) sometime in 2019. On January 12, 2019, The TV Channel has officially changed it's brand to Magister Broadcasting System. "MBS" and "TV5" eras. (February 24, 2019 - April 11th, 2019) Magister Broadcasting System changed their channel brand to MBS, and on February 27, 2019, Another channel brand change, MBS changed to TV5. The name change has currently not been received well. The original TV5 logo, created by Magister Games, was replaced by one made by TheMagRBLX. On March 14th, TV5 announced on their twitter, they'd be on the big screen. On March 29th, TV5 (now NBS) announced that they will use RTRS. "National Broadcasting System" era. (April 11, 2019 - April 14, 2019) On April 11, 2019, TV5 changed their name to the National Broadcasting System after almost 2 months, without a brand change. The brand change was met with criticism, as most people thought there were too many brand changes, not enough content. On April 14th, Magister_Games left the television industry, and NBS and TV5+ were bought out by RBN. Programs Projects of the Channel NBS Movie Review and Classification Board The TV5 Movie Review and Classification Board is a Motion picture content rating system made by TV5, It was made for the upcoming film production company of TV5. Names Current names * National Broadcasting System (April 11, 2019 - April 14, 2019) Former names * Magister Productions Network (October 31, 2018 - January 12, 2019) * Magister Broadcasting System (January 12, 2019 - February 12, 2019) * MBS (February 12, 2019 - February 27, 2019) * TV5 (February 27, 2019 - April 11, 2019) Alternative names * MPN 9 (October 31, 2018 - January 12, 2019) * MBS 5 (February 12, 2019 - April 11, 2019) * NBS 7 (April 11, 2019 - present) Places NBS Theater The NBS Theater is the main tenure studio of the upcoming Robloxian Saturday Primetime variety game show Mag Time Bigtime NBS HQ and Studios The TV5 HQ and Studios is the main headquarters-studio complex of NBS Mottos * Never Be a Loser, Be a Champion..... Forever (October 31, 2018 - November 2018) * The TV Network of All (November 2018 - February 27, 2019) * For The Brotherhood (February 27, 2019 - February 28, 2019) * Get It on 5 (February 28, 2019 - April 11, 2019) * In the service of the Robloxian (April 11, 2019 - April 14, 2019) Category:Television corporations Category:Magister Productions Network Category:Defunct television corporations